Love, Maka Albarn
by SoulAbbsterEvans
Summary: {Soul x Maka} Dear Diary, I'm the angel and he's the demon. Or at least that's how we appear to everyone else. I'm prim and proper, while he's a standard rebel. And of course I knew better. Love, Maka Albarn.
1. Tuesday, August 19

**welcome friends: so before you guys freak out because i ended most of my fanfictions, i ended them because i would be on writers block, and then not want to write it. this is something that will not end like forever and i can write as small, or as big as i want. and thats because... THIS IS MAKA ALBARN'S DIARYYYY! yayyy! basically i came up with this idea on my own. and this has been a document that i edited like when i started my first fanfiction, and i never released it. so here it is! much loveeee**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

Normally, I'm not one to write all my feelings down or have diaries. But I decided I would try it. Basically, Hi. I'm Maka Albarn. I'm currently fifteen and in high school (Yay!) I have long dirty blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. I don't exactly know how diaries work, but I'll tell you about my day I guess..?

So today there was this new kid, whose name is Soul Evans. Strange name right? Well I guess I'm not one to talk... Or BlackStar... Anyways, I'm getting off topic. So Soul. He's really weird: Snow white hair, and crimson red eyes? Kinda reminds me of a demon.. He wants to be my friend, but I'm not sure if I want to be his.. I mean... Okay heres my reasoning:

I'm the angel, and he's the demon. Or at least that's how we appear to everyone else.

I'm the perfect student. The pretty, petite blonde girl.

Soul's the slacker with white hair, and predatory crimson eyes.

I'm polite, and he's rude.

I carry myself with my back straight and my shoulders aligned, while he hunches his back and slouched his shoulders unevenly.

I'm prim and proper, and he's the standard rebel.

But of course I knew better. Of course I did. I just don't know wether to befriend him..? Anyways.. My mom is forcing me to come with her to the grocery store. And she doesn't know I have this either... So i'll write later.

_Love, Maka Albarn _

* * *

**what do you guys think? i hope you guys enjoyed! QUICK NOTE: The part where I'm explaining the differences between Maka and Soul is not mine. In fact, I found it on WeHeartIt, and decided to use it because I thought it fit perfectly. besides that... much loveeeee**


	2. Wednesday, August 20

**heya guys! thanks so much for all your support and love! you guys are positively the best ever :3 much loveeee**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

It's Maka here. I feel so invaded.. Mostly because I let some rebel guy be my friend. He's really weird, but really sweet. I think I may like him, which is weird because we are mostly known as 'The Angel and the Demon' and people keep talking about that we're friends now. And my best friends; Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all think he likes me. Tsubaki's reasoning is because Soul and BlackStar live together, (He always talking about me - Tsubaki and BlackStar are dating.) And Patty and Liz say he likes me because Kid, Liz's boyfriend, said that he keeps talking about me. Half of me hopes that it's true, but the other half will never believe that some guy has cool as him would ever like me. He always flirts and trys to be next to me (ALL THE TIME), which I guess I'm okay with... But still, you get it. Anyways.. beyond that, my dad is coming to visit! I'm super excited! I haven't seen him since he travels a lot... But I miss him :(

I'm gonna go :) I'll write later!

XoXo, Gossip Girl here ;)

Hehehe just kidding XD

_Love, Maka Albarn_


	3. Thursday, August 27

**hey loves! thanks for the amazing support with this story! you guys are beyond amazing! i love you all :3**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Maka here. I'm kinda freaking out.. Not kinda! I AM! I like Soul, and a lot! I can't stop thinking about him and it's so hard to pretend I don't like him! I told my friends that I was in love with him, but my mum told me I should tell them I don't like him anymore so they won't say something stupid! And it's super hard! I can't talk about him, or hang out with him without my friends thinking I like him. To stop stressing me out, I decided to take karate class. But guess who's an instructor? None other than Soul. Great, if my life couldn't get any worse. Guess what Maka? It totally got worse. And I can't handle not telling my friends the truth! I love my friends to death and I'm lying to benefit from it? Ugh. Sorry this entry's kinda depressing... I just don't know what to do.

Love, Maka Albarn

* * *

**sorry if the chapter was rushed guys! i love you all so so so much, that i couldn't bear not having a chapter out for y'all XD i also have a twitter if you want to come say hi and chat :) and... i also make custom mine craft skins, which you have to contact me throughout twitter: omggraserr thats my twitter. so come say hi! i love you all so so much! much loveeeee**


End file.
